


Please

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom!Kurt, M/M, Werewolf!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 16: please</p><p>a drabble in the verse of werewolf!blaine featuring subby!blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Kurt is sat on his bed struggling through trig homework when he hears the front door open and Finn’s voice drifts up the stairs towards him. Frowning, he tilts his head to hear better but then the door closes and he hears feet pounding on the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, he shouts “Walk slower, Finn!” with a fond smile on his face.

There’s no  _whatever, Kurt_  reply, so he assumes Finn has his headphones in until someone knocks on his door.

“Yeah?” he calls, and the door inches open and his boyfriend’s face appears, soaking wet and pale.

“Blaine?” he gasps, sliding off the bed quickly, “Are you okay? You’re soaked, what happened?”

Blaine opens the door fully and Kurt can see that he’s not even wearing a coat. “Can I come in?” he asks faintly, and Kurt can see the haze in his eyes that tells him that Blaine  _needs_  to be told what to do.

“Come in and take off your wet clothes,” he orders, and Blaine’s eyes flicker closed, his shoulders slumping a little. “Your dad -” he says half-heartedly, and Kurt shakes his head. “Dad’s at the shop, Carole’s at work. We’re okay.”

Blaine nods and then starts to strip out of his wet clothes. Kurt grabs a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from his dresser, and the soft, worn t-shirt that he wears to sleep. When he turns around Blaine is naked, but the look on his face is anything but arousing.

“Here,” Kurt says softly, handing Blaine the clothes. Blaine nods and tugs them on, as Kurt ducks down the hall to the linen closet and grabs a towel for his hair.

“Blaine?” he says softly, “I’m going to dry your hair now.”

Blaine nods, bowing his head and letting Kurt squeeze his curls dry.

“Okay,” Kurt tosses the towel over his dresser and guides him over to the bed, “Blaine, what happened? Tell me.”

“My Dad,” Blaine says, his voice soft and broken, “He - we were driving and I mentioned you and he got mad and told me I had to end it and Mom couldn’t get him to calm down and I just - we stopped at a light and I just had to get out, and I was close to you, and I just - I just -”

“Okay,” Kurt seizes his wrists tight, “Okay, Blaine, breathe.”

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begs, “ _Please_ , Kurt.”

“What do you need?” Kurt asks, “Tell me.”

“Hold me,” Blaine says, “Please, hold me.”

“Okay,” Kurt presses Blaine back into the bed and crawls over him, lowering his body on top of Blaine’s, “Okay, I got you.”

Blaine puts his arms over his head and Kurt gently grasps his wrists and pins them against the mattress. Blaine’s eyes close and his whole body relaxes, his mouth going slack.

“I got you,” Kurt whispers, “It’s gonna be okay.”

He wishes he could wave a magic wand and make all of Blaine’s problems go away, but right now holding him is the best he can do.


End file.
